JODOHKU
by ailsa sabaku arin
Summary: Karena sebuah insiden yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu ku, aku dengan dirinya terikat sebuah ikatan, ikatan tersebut dinamakan ikatan pernikahan.


JODOHKU

Ahihihi ketemu dengan saya XD

Ini fanfic saya yang pertama, kalau fanfic nya hancur maklum yah, hehehe.. Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari omongan guru agama saya di sekolah XD trus ku piker-pikir bagus buat fanfic :p maaf yah kalau EYD nya hancur atau berantakan belum mahir buat cerita hihihi.. buat para senpai-senpai mohon bantuan yaahhh ~~~ XD

**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKarin, dll ~~**

**Genre: Romance ? **

**Warning: hancur, ooc, typo, EYD berantakan, dll…**

**Summary: Karena sebuah insiden yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu ku, aku dengan dirinya terikat sebuah ikatan, ikatan tersebut dinamakan ikatan pernikahan.**

Chapter 1

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

Di kelas 8E

Ketika itu sang guru Jiraiya-sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran sosiologi tentang "hubungan sosial". "Manusia sejak lahir tidak bisa hidup sendiri.." salah satu yang diomongkan Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya bilang "Contoh nya seperti Uchiha Sasuke, walau dia mahluk es tetapi dia tetap membutuhkan seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Jiraiya-sensei kenapa aku harus sama pantat ayam yang menyebalkan itu?" keluh Sakura

"Sapa yang mau sama kau jidat pink lebar" kata Sasuke

"Loh kalian malah beranten, ntar kalian jodoh lho" kata Jiraiya dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Enggak mungkin Jiraiya-sensei" kata Sakura.

"Apa sih di dunia ini gak mungkin Haruno Sakura? Ingat yah perkataan itu adalah doa. Mungkin para malaikat dan iblis mengaminin nya. Kita gak tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan kita nanti." kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang bijaksana *emang jiraiya bisa bijaksana wkwkwk*

"Terserah yang penting jangan sampai terjadi beneran. Aku gak mau nikah ma pantat ayam" kata Sakura.

"Heh, emang aku mau nikah ma kamu jidat lebar" Kata Sasuke.

End of flashback

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

Di International Narita Airport *nama bandara di Jepang*

"Huh sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun menggeret koper nya dan memanggil taksi, menuju rumah nya yang dulu. Yah ketika kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, Sakura harus pindah sekolah di London dan meneruskan study nya hingga di perguruan tinggi. Setalah Sakura menyelesaikan study nya dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Kini Sakura menjadi dokter bedah di Internasiona Tokyo Hospital *nama nya ngawur -_-*.

Ke esokan harinya…

Sinar pagi yang cerah memasuki kamar yang berwarna soft pink.

"Hoaam, udah pagi yah." kata Sakura. Sakura pun langsung bergegas mandi dan setelah itu dia menggunakan celana jins dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna putih coklat muda. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi menuju tempat kerja nya.

Di Internasional Tokyo Hospital

Sakura berjalan menulusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil menyapa para petugas di rumah sakit.

"Sakura? Kau ngapain kesini?" teriak si gadis pirang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Eh pig, aku kerja disini" kata Sakura.

"Kapan kamu kembali ke London?" tanya si Ino yang tak lain adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil.

"Kemarin" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya kamu kerja di spesialis mana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku? Aku di spesialis bedah. Kalau kamu?" kata Sakura.

"Aku di spesialis kulit." jawab Ino.

"Hahaha, itung2 buat menjaga kulit mu." ledek Sakura.

"Yeay apa salah nya kali jadi dokter kulit?" kata Ino dengan setengah marah.

"Gak ada." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, bye yah sampai nanti di jam makan siang jidat." kata Ino sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangan nya.

"Ya, sampai nanti Ino-pig." kata Sakura.

Tak lama Sakura memasuki ruangan yang bertulis "Dr. Haruno Sakura" Sakura pun hanya tersenyum kecil setidak nya cita-cita yang dia inginkan kini bisa terwujud, Sakura pun memasuki ruangan tersebut tampak ada seorang suster disitu.

"Selamat pagi Dr. Haruno Sakura. Saya akan menjadi asisten anda. Perkenalkan nama saya Anko." kata Anko dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga Anko-san." balas Sakura dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak usah panggil saya Anko-san, panggil saya Anko saja." kata Anko.

"Iya." kata Sakura singkat.

"Oh ya hari ini anda akan memeriksa beberapa pasien." kata Anko sambil menyerahkan dokumen ke Sakura.

"Okey." kata Sakura samba merapikan meja nya.

Siang hari..

"Huuh capek nya hari ini, sekarang sudah jam 12 saat nya makan siang." kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun melepaskan jas putih nya menaruh di kursi setelah itu dia mengambil dompet dan pergi menuju kantin di rumah sakit tersebut.

Di kantin rumah sakit.

"Eh pig." sapa Sakura.

"Hallo jidat lebar." balas Ino.

"Aku beli yakiniku 1 sama jus melon 1." pinta sakura ke pegawai restaurant.

"Okey, semua nya 100 yen." kata pegawai restaurant.

Sakura pun membayarnya dan langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan Ino.

"Eh, jidat. Kamu inget gak?" tanya Ino.

"Inget apa?" kata Sakura.

"Kejadian dulu kamu dijodohkan sama Jiraiya-sensei?" kata Ino.

"Oh iya, trus napa?" kata Sakura.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda." kata waiters dengan sopan.

"Iya terimakasih." kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Sang waiters pun pergi kini mereka pun makan dan langsung pergi untuk melanjutkan perkejaan masing-masing.

"Ino pingin biacara apa yah tadi? Aku lupa nanya." keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus bekerja lagi." lanjut nya dalam hati.

Ketika aku sedang membuat laporan, tiba-tiba…

"Dokter Haruno, sekarang anda harus ke UGD." kata Anko.

"Oh ya, sekarang saya ke UGD." kata Sakura, sambil menggunakan jas putih nya kemudian langsung berlari menuju UGD.

30 menit kemudian.

Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan UGD sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Gimana keadaan anak saya dok?" kata seorang ibu yang ber rambut warna merah.

"Anak anda selamat, dan dia sudah bisa melewatin masa kritis nya." kata Sakura.

"Allhamdullilah, makasih dok." kata ibu tersebut.

"Iya, sama-sama." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah yang stoic. Dia berambut biru raven, dengan mata onyx nya, tunggu rambut nya seperti pantat ayam? Apa jangan-jangan dia Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa dia disini? Tanya ku dalam hati. Sakura pun melewati pemuda tersebut. dan tiba-tiba..

"Terimakasih." kata pemuda tersebut dengan tenang.

"Untuk?" jawab Sakura.

"Menyelamatkan tunangan ku." kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Sama-sama. Tapi kamu juga harus terimakasih sama tuhan." kataSakura.

"Hn." jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Eh tunggu dulu bukan kah itu gaya bicara nya pantat ayam yah?" inner Sakura.

"Pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura.

Sang pemuda tersebut kaget, "Kenapa dia bisa mengejek diriku pantat ayam? Yang selalu mengejek aku pantat ayam adalah si jidat lebar pink itu" inner Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melihat dokter muda tersebut dan dia kaget.

"Kau? Jidat?" kata Sasuke.

Sebenarnya dia kaget tetapi dia selalu memasang wajah tenang nya, biasalah keluarga Uchiha.

"Cukup cantik dia." kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Eh, kamu udah tunangan ternyata?" tanya Sakura. Sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan gaya andalan nya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karin."jawab nya.

"Hah? Karin? Gadis genit itu dari kelas sebelah?" kata Sakura dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke.

"Jadi orang yang ku selamatkan tadi itu Karin toh, wajah nya biasa aja -,-" inner Sakura.

"Selamat yah, kapan kalian nikah?" kata Sakura.

"Hm, mungkin yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei salah. Ah jangan banyak berharap Sakura." inner Sakura.

"Mungkin 1-3 bulan lagi." jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat, moga bahagia. Oh yah aku harus ke ruangan ku lagi." kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan menuju taman belakang, nurut nya di taman belakang adalah tempat yang indah karena disitu terdapat banyak bunga yang indah dan sedang bermekaran. Dan nurut Sakura tempat ini bagus untuk para pasien yang sedang opnam di rumah sakit, udara yang segar dan hijau. Mebuat tempat ini menjadi nyaman jika berada disana. Tak heran jika banyak pasien yang disana. Sakura pun duduk di bangku panjang tepat dibawah pohon Sakura. Yah sekarang memang di Jepang sedang musim semi, jadi banyak bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah tunangan, yah yang dikatakn Jiraiya-sensei itu Cuma bercanda. Hufth. Gak jadi kenyataan, tapi mengapa hati ku sedikit sakit jika aku tau bahwa kau sudah tunangan. Aduh perasaan apa ini?" inner Sakura.

"Sakura chan."

"Eh, Sasori-nii" kata Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kamu pulang dari London? Emang okaasan dan otousan bolehin kamu pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Sasori yang tak lain adalah kakak ke dua nya Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak ke 3 dari 3 bersaudara,yang pertama adalah Haruno Sora, yang ke dua adalah Haruno Sasori, danyang ke tiga yaitu Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya Sora dan Sasori adalah saudara kembar, Sakura satu-satu nya anak perempuan di keluarga Haruno.

"Kemarin aku udah pulang." jawab Sakura.

"Sora? Dia ikut gak?" tanya Sasori.

"Emggak dia kan yang akan nerusin perusahaan ayah." jawab Sakura.

"Kamu ambil kedokteran? Spesialis apa SakuChan." tanya Sasori lagi.

"Bedah,Sasori-nii. Kalau niisan?" tanya Sakura.

"Anak." jawab Sasori.

"Lumayanlah anak kecil sakit trus diperiksa ma dokter babyface jadi hilang sakit nya Cuma sekali ngeliat dokternya." kata Sakura dengan asal ceplas ceplos.

"Hahah, kau ini. Eh tadi kamu bilang aku babyface? Makasih banget yah SakuChan." kata Sasori, sambil mencium pipi putih mulus nya Sakura.

"Huuh, kan Cuma seumpama tauk. Jugaan masih cantikan aku -_-" kata Sakura dengan PD.

"Pede banget adek kecil ku ini." kata Sasori.

"Sudah ah, ntar pulang bareng ya. Bye Sasori-nii." kata Sakura.

"Bye." kata Sasori.

BERSAMBUNG

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga T_T

Mohon di review yah saudara-saudara T.T

Sama beri saran yah,, tapi saya gak nerima flame. Boleh nge flame tapi pake kata-kata halus ya

Untuk para senpai-senpai mohon bimbingan nya :D

Review please..


End file.
